What should I do
by CReepZ
Summary: Tori and Beck is going out but Jade falls in love with Tori. Tori has to chose either Beck or Jade
1. Dating




	2. What's up with Jade

**Tori and Beck been's dating for a year **

**It was Tori and Beck's anniversary**

**Tori was talking to Cat**

**Cat: So what did you get Beck for your anniversary**

**Tori: Were going to a restaurant and I got him a new phone**

**Cat: That's really nice**

**Tori: I just can't wait for our dinner **

**Beck and Andre was walking over **

**Beck: Hey babe happy anniversary **

**Tori: Happy anniversary **

**Andre: Its been a year already**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Tori: I like it**

**Beck: Remember at the restaurant tonight **

**Tori: By love you**

**Beck: Love you to**

* * *

**Jade was watching their conversation she was jealous of Beck and Tori being together **

**Jade developed feelings for Tori over the past year but she never admitted it **

**Jade was lying in bed after getting a text from Cat **

**Cat: Jade where were you today**

**Jade: I have to tell you something Cat but you have to keep it a secret**

**Cat: You know you could tell me anything**

**Jade: I think I'm in love with...**

**Cat: With who**

**Jade: I don't want to be a lesbian**

**Cat: Your in love with Tori**

**Jade: You gotta keep it a secret**

**Cat: She has a boyfriend and I thought you will be in love with Beck because you two were dating**

**Jade: I thought that as well but I don't what made me start to love her**

**Cat: But Tori is straight**

**Jade: I thought I was as well but I can't help how I fell**

**Cat: Your secret safe with me **

**Jade: You promise you won't tell anyone **

**Cat: Yes**


	3. Jade Crying Oh Please

**Tori and Beck been's dating for a year **

**It was Tori and Beck's anniversary**

**Tori was talking to Cat**

**Cat: So what did you get Beck for your anniversary**

**Tori: Were going to a restaurant and I got him a new phone**

**Cat: That's really nice**

**Tori: I just can't wait for our dinner **

**Beck and Andre was walking over **

**Beck: Hey babe happy anniversary **

**Tori: Happy anniversary **

**Andre: Its been a year already**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Tori: I like it**

**Beck: Remember at the restaurant tonight **

**Tori: By love you**

**Beck: Love you to**

* * *

**Jade was watching their conversation she was jealous of Beck and Tori being together **

**Jade developed feelings for Tori over the past year but she never admitted it **

**Jade was lying in bed after getting a text from Cat **

**Cat: Jade where were you today**

**Jade: I have to tell you something Cat but you have to keep it a secret**

**Cat: You know you could tell me anything**

**Jade: I think I'm in love with...**

**Cat: With who**

**Jade: I don't want to be a lesbian**

**Cat: Your in love with Tori**

**Jade: You gotta keep it a secret**

**Cat: She has a boyfriend and I thought you will be in love with Beck because you two were dating**

**Jade: I thought that as well but I don't what made me start to love her**

**Cat: But Tori is straight**

**Jade: I thought I was as well but I can't help how I fell**

**Cat: Your secret safe with me **

**Jade: You promise you won't tell anyone **

**Cat: Yes**

* * *

**What's up With Jade:**

**Jade missed two days of school and people were wondering what happened to her but the only person that knows what's up with is Cat**

**Andre: She came to school for two days**

**Robbie: She has a performance tomorrow**

**Andre: And she never came to any rehearsals **

**Robbie: Cat do you know where she is **

**Cat: No who told you (Cat was nervous)**

**Andre: Why are you talking like that**

**Cat: Like what **

**Robbie: What are you hiding**

**Cat: Okay don't tell anyone because I shouldn't tell anyone **

**Andre: Come on you can tell us anything **

**Cat: Okay Jade might be missing school because she likes Tori**

**Robbie: What?**

**Cat: Jade loves Tori **

**Andre: So she trying to figure herself out**

**Robbie: Don't worry we won't tell anyone**

* * *

**Jade was at home just thinking about Tori like she couldn't think of anyone else**

**Jade: I need to think of someone or something else**

**Jade: I can't be a lesbian**

**She got a text from Cat**

**Cat: Jade where are you**

**Jade: At home **

**Cat: Why **

**Jade: I can't show my homosexual self around**

**Cat: You won't just walk around and kiss Tori**

**Jade: I get nervous around her**

**Cat: You really like don't you**

**Jade: Yeah**

**Cat: Its not odd at all for you to like Tori**

**Jade: But now I'm a lesbian **

**Cat: Don't worry about that**

**Jade: Yeah but she's dating Beck and she's straight**

**Cat: What?**

**Jade: Don't worry**


	4. The Decision

**Tori and Beck been's dating for a year **

**It was Tori and Beck's anniversary**

**Tori was talking to Cat**

**Cat: So what did you get Beck for your anniversary**

**Tori: Were going to a restaurant and I got him a new phone**

**Cat: That's really nice**

**Tori: I just can't wait for our dinner **

**Beck and Andre was walking over **

**Beck: Hey babe happy anniversary **

**Tori: Happy anniversary **

**Andre: Its been a year already**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Tori: I like it**

**Beck: Remember at the restaurant tonight **

**Tori: By love you**

**Beck: Love you to**

* * *

**Jade was watching their conversation she was jealous of Beck and Tori being together **

**Jade developed feelings for Tori over the past year but she never admitted it **

**Jade was lying in bed after getting a text from Cat **

**Cat: Jade where were you today**

**Jade: I have to tell you something Cat but you have to keep it a secret**

**Cat: You know you could tell me anything**

**Jade: I think I'm in love with...**

**Cat: With who**

**Jade: I don't want to be a lesbian**

**Cat: Your in love with Tori**

**Jade: You gotta keep it a secret**

**Cat: She has a boyfriend and I thought you will be in love with Beck because you two were dating**

**Jade: I thought that as well but I don't what made me start to love her**

**Cat: But Tori is straight**

**Jade: I thought I was as well but I can't help how I fell**

**Cat: Your secret safe with me **

**Jade: You promise you won't tell anyone **

**Cat: Yes**

* * *

**What's up With Jade:**

**Jade missed two days of school and people were wondering what happened to her but the only person that knows what's up with is Cat**

**Andre: She came to school for two days**

**Robbie: She has a performance tomorrow**

**Andre: And she never came to any rehearsals **

**Robbie: Cat do you know where she is **

**Cat: No who told you (Cat was nervous)**

**Andre: Why are you talking like that**

**Cat: Like what **

**Robbie: What are you hiding**

**Cat: Okay don't tell anyone because I shouldn't tell anyone **

**Andre: Come on you can tell us anything **

**Cat: Okay Jade might be missing school because she likes Tori**

**Robbie: What?**

**Cat: Jade loves Tori **

**Andre: So she trying to figure herself out**

**Robbie: Don't worry we won't tell anyone**

* * *

**Jade was at home just thinking about Tori like she couldn't think of anyone else**

**Jade: I need to think of someone or something else**

**Jade: I can't be a lesbian**

**She got a text from Cat**

**Cat: Jade where are you**

**Jade: At home **

**Cat: Why **

**Jade: I can't show my homosexual self around**

**Cat: You won't just walk around and kiss Tori**

**Jade: I get nervous around her**

**Cat: You really like don't you**

**Jade: Yeah**

**Cat: Its not odd at all for you to like Tori**

**Jade: But now I'm a lesbian **

**Cat: Don't worry about that**

**Jade: Yeah but she's dating Beck and she's straight**

**Cat: What?**

**Jade: Don't worry**

* * *

**Jade Crying Oh Please:**

**Its been a few days since Jade spoken to anyone, she was feeling messed up over the few days but the worst thing happened to her, her mom died.**

**Tori was at home just watching a movie but she heard a knock on the door**

**Tori: Who is it **

**The knocking became louder **

**Tori: Okay, I'm coming**

**The door opened and Tori found a crying Jade**

**Tori: Jade come in come in**

**Jade was crying **

**Tori: What's wrong **

**Jade: My mom, she, she **

**Tori: She what **

**Jade: She died in a car accident **

**Tori: What **

**Jade: A man distracted her by running in front of her car and then a big truck hit her car **

**Tori: Come here**

**Tori went to hug Jade **

**Jade couldn't stop crying in her arms **

**Tori: There there**

**Jade: I never knew her that much but she's still very important**

**Tori was comforting Jade **

**Their eyes met and then they kissed**

**Jade and Tori couldn't stop kissing**

**They went up to Tori's room **

**Jade unbuttoned Tori's shirt while Tori unzipped Jade's dress**

**Tori: Jade **

**Jade: What's wrong **

**Tori: I don't know what to do **

**Jade: What do you mean**

**Tori: I'm dating Beck and we like each other **

**Jade: You have to choose either one of us**

**They both fell asleep **


End file.
